1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a display system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the touch technology, there is a continuous growth in the number of portable electronic apparatuses (e.g., a mobile phone) equipped with optically transparent touch panels at the front of their respective display screens. Users can operate such portable electronic apparatuses by pressing or touching the touch panel with a finger, a pen, or a stylus, while visually observing the display device through the touch panel.
On one hand, the display screens of the portable electronic apparatuses are relatively small, therefore, the visual effect of the display screens can be influenced. On the other hand, if the portable electronic apparatuses having large display screens are prepared, because control units, processing units, and other chips of the portable electronic apparatuses are integrated with the large display screens together, the volume and the weight of the portable electronic apparatuses will be increased. Furthermore, because the control units, processing units, and other chips of the portable electronic apparatuses are made of non-flexible material, the portable electronic apparatuses are stiff and cannot be bended.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a display device and a display system, which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.